The Cats out of the Bag
by kitten63
Summary: A story about how Malfoy in a fit of rage reveals his relationship with Hermione to everyone at a party.


Just a little something I had running around in my head.

Draco let out a deep sigh,"I hate these stupid ministry parties." "I know but we're going so stop whining and let me finish getting ready." Said Hermione. "Fine" I huffed. "It's going to be fun,you'll see." she said. "No it won't,I won't even

get to talk to you." I replied. "We've been through this before,no one can know about us until we figure out the right time to tell them." Said Hermione. "I know". I sighed. "Don't worry,you'll get all of me when we come home." She said

with a sexy smirk that drove me crazy. "I better." I said with a smirk of his own. "Let's go." She said. "I need a kiss first seeing as how I won't be getting one till we come home." I said. "Okay,come here then." She pulled him into an

embrace and planted one on him." "That enough for you ?", she said with a smile. "Not nearly but it'll have to do won't it?" I replied. "Come on,let's go or we'll be late." She said. We apparated at the Ministry of Magic and went their

separate ways.

Ugh, I hate these stupid things. Having to talk to everyone and pretend that I actually like them and want to be here. What's worse is having to stay away from Hermione tonight. I wish everyone knew about us so that we could stop pretending

to be just co-workers and nothing else. I want everyone to know how much we care about each other,maybe even _love _each other but that's not going to happen anytime soon because she insists we wait until the time is right. When is that

going to be I wonder, it can't come soon enough for me. Here comes Potter and Weasley,while I would say we have a better relationship now it dosen't mean we like each other. Too bad they're her friends so I'll have to get along with

them in the future. They're going over to her now, everyone's all hugs and kisses. They're laughing now, I'm going crazy here. As if it couldn't get worse here comes this idiot that I work with coming over to talk to me. "How are you

mate,you enjoying things?" He says with a stupid grin on his face. "Yeah it's alright,how about you?" "It's good." He replied. It looks like if he's waiting for me to say something,he's going to wait all night if that's it. "Well see you." He

says and walks away. Good he got the message. This is so boring, I've been here for two incredibly long hours and all I'm doing is thinking about her. I remember how things started for us, I went into her office to drop off a file and

she looked kind of upset. I being the gentleman that I am asked her what was wrong and if I could help. She said she was fine but thanks for asking. I knew she was lying,she didn't look fine so I pressed her. She finally admitted that

she felt a little overworked. I told her to take a break then. Of course she said no,it wouldn't be right to leave her work unfinished. I don't know what I was thinking but I asked her to lunch and to my immense surprise she accepted.

We both had a good time and things went from there, more lunches,drinks and talks in her office. Before we knew it we were friends and the relationship just escalated from there and turned into what we have now. What's going on

over there,it looks like someone's fighting,Weasley's in my way so I can't see clearly,he's moving and I don't like what I see. It's a drunken Mclaggen all over Hermione, _my_ Hermione. It looked like she was trying to shake him off with not

much sucess,Potter and Weasley were intervening now. He's letting go, good. Or not,the bastard's touching her again. I don't know what to do. I really want to go over there and beat the life out of him but that'll blow our cover. Did he

just try and kiss her? I feel my blood boiling and I'm seeing red,she's taking out her wand but it won't come to that because I'm going over there right now. Screw our cover. Everyone's looking as I march over to them and I knock his

teeth down his throat but I don't care because it feels so good. I keep on punching him and screaming out "don't you ever touch her again! Do you hear me?" Hermione's grabbing my arm and pulling me back,I let her because i know I'll

kill him if I don't stop now. She's telling me to calm down. I look at her face and I do. I take a deep breath. "Are you okay ?" I ask in a strained voice. I'm fine,everythings okay." She replies. "Good." I say. "Thank you but you didn't need to

do that you know,I was just getting ready to curse him into oblivion." She says. "Yeah I know but I couldn't just stand back and watch him put his hands on you,it didn't feel right." I reply. "It's alright,I know where your coming from." She

says while pulling me into a hug. Everyone's looking at us like if we were crazy. "I guess the cats out of the bag." She says and smiles. "I guess it is." I reply. "How long has this been going on Hermione?" Asks Potter. "Look Harry and

you too Ron,I know that you're not happy about this but it's my life and I want him in it okay?" "As to how long this has been going on it's been about six months." "When were you going to tell us?" Asks Weasley. "I was going to tell you

when I decided you were ready to hear about us and not react badly. " She replies. "We're not reacting badly we just care about you tat's all." Says Weasley. "I know." She replies. "It's okay,Hermione we just want you to be happy and if

he makes you happy then we're ok with it." Says Potter with a smile. "Yeah me too Hermione." Adds Weasley. "Thanks guys." She says and pulls them both into hugs. "Take care of her,Malfoy." Says Potter with a slight grin. "I will." I say

with a nod. "If you hurt her we'll kick your ass though." Adds Weasly. "Duly noted." I reply with a grin. "I think we should be going now." Says Hermione. "Bye guys." She says to Potter and Weasley. "Bye Hermione,Malfoy." They say.

We're now back at her apartment in her room. She's taking off her earrings and I have my arms wrapped around her from behind. "I'm sorry that I blew our cover." I say in ear. "It's okay sweetheart,it had to come out sometime and it

turned out pretty good don't you think?" Yes,it did." "You know I don't think I've ever said it but I love you,you know that right?" I say. "Really?" She says. "Really." I reply. "Well I love you too." She says with a huge smile. "Now what was

that about me getting all of you when we get home that you mentioned earlier? I say while unzipping her dress. "You want me? She whispers into my ear. "I do." I say. "Then come get me." "I'm coming." I reply and I throw her onto the

bed fully intending to have my way with her.

Read and review please!


End file.
